


Reunion.

by Stxrmy



Category: Eleanor & Park - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stxrmy/pseuds/Stxrmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't reply his postcards.<br/>She didn't reply his letters.<br/>Park felt like she was starting to forget him.<br/>Like, he is nothing now. They are nothing now.<br/>And it's like, they were never anything at all.<br/>It's killing Park slowly. He can't handle this.<br/>He wants her back. But what can he do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion.

PARK  
She didn't reply his postcards.  
She didn't reply his letters.  
Park felt like she was starting to forget him.  
Like, he is nothing now. They are nothing now.  
And it's like, they were never anything at all.  
It's killing Park slowly. He can't handle this.  
He wants her back. But what can he do?

ELEANOR   
He stopped sending her postcards and letters.  
That made her feel happy and sad at the same time.  
But no. It was a good sign. Park had already forget about her. That's good. That's the best for both of them.  
Although deep inside, Eleanor missed him so much.  
She wants him back. But there's nothing she can do.

PARK  
Park is dating someone else now.  
Her name was Sophie.  
She has long straight brown hair. With beautiful sea-green eyes.  
Her skin was perfect with no freckles. She was so pretty.  
But, although he has Sophie, he still feels empty inside.  
Like something is missing.  
He knew what is that missing piece.  
It was her. Eleanor.  
***  
Sophie was the school cheer captain. She was the type of girl who would spent hours and hours at the salon, and got out looking the exact same as before. She was also on the popular girls club. You know, those girls who wear high heels, follow the latest clothes mode, paint their nails, looking pretty and beautiful every time. That was Sophie.  
Park knew that he was lucky to have her as a girlfriend.   
Yeah. He was super lucky. Girls like her (usually) don't date guys like Park. Many guys wanted to be her boyfriend. Yet, Park became the lucky guy to win her heart.  
Sophie was slightly taller than Park.   
But, Sophie didn't care about it. She said that Park's height was cute and adorable. Park knew she was lying.  
Although Park still feels empty inside, his relationship with Sophie had been... Good.  
They got along well. They both loved Chinese foods. They both hated marshal arts.  
Park's mom also liked Sophie. But she couldn't stop asking about Eleanor.   
When she realized Eleanor had stop coming over, she asked Park a few questions.  
"Did you guys break up?" She asked.  
"Sort of" Park answered while stirring his bowl of cereal.  
"No. Why?"   
"I don't know" Park lied.  
"Must've been your fault" his mom said.   
Since that time, his mom keep asking about when will she come back.  
Park always answered that she wont, and he doesn't care.  
He lied again. He secretly wishes that one day, she would return.   
Until that day, he must continue his boring life.   
***  
"Honey..." Said Sophie  
"Yes I'm here" Park replied. He never liked those stupid nicknames people make for their couple. He always thought that it was ridiculous. But he never told Sophie, cause he knew she'll get mad.  
"Can you take me to the mall today?".  
Yep that was Park's weekend routine. Taking Sophie to the mall, salon, nail shop, cafe, etc. Park was her boyfriend slash unpayed-driver. 

Park drove her to the mall. And walked around the clothes shop with her.   
Suddenly, he found a way to escape this clothes shop.   
"Soph, I just remembered, my mom asked me to go to the supermarket. Can I go?"  
"Uhuh" She said. She didn't even pay attention at him.   
"Okay. I'll see you at the foodcourt on 3?"  
"Uhuh".  
Park went to the supermarket.  
He was looking at some snacks when he saw....

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!!!  
> Thank you for reading this  
> Please leave a comment....  
> (Sorry for the grammar incorrecties)
> 
>  
> 
> Stxrmy~


End file.
